Leave Your Conscience At The Tone
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Rent!AU. Jogan/Sebrek. Daltonverse. character death: Kurt. Kurt dies and everything and everyone falls apart. one-shot.


**A/N: ****Based off of the song "Goodbye Love" from Rent. Mentions of character death (Kurt). I don't own the characters or some of the dialogue; they belong to CP Coulter, Glee, and Rent. Title is from the song "What You Own" from Rent.**

* * *

The grave sight was damp from the rain earlier, the gray clouds still hanging around. It was fitting really; it was like when Kurt died he took all the sunshine and happiness away from the world. The last few of them slowly began to walk away, leaving Blaine to have a few last moments with Kurt's grave. They were quiet, a group that had at one point been so close, so tight-knit, loving each other and being in love with each other. Kurt held them all together. Kurt was the reason they were all friends. But when Kurt got sick, they all dealt with it in their own way, and none of that involved each other. They fell apart. Without Kurt in the world, there was no one to constantly believe in them so they gave up.

* * *

"So I heard you sold your guitar and bought a car." Julian broke the silence, not looking at Logan even though everyone knew that was who he was talking to.

"Yup. I'm going to go to California for a bit. Heard you were dating that scum bag." Logan bit out, side-eying Adam as he spoke.

"HEY! You said you'd leave him alone after you pushed him out of your life." Adam snarled, snaking his arm around Julian's waist, pulling him close.

"Who said that you have any say in who he says things to at all? You're the newbie. I don't even know why you're here." Derek cut in, brushing past Adam and shoving him slightly into Julian.

"Yeah." Logan stopped walking, turning around and crossing his arms as he glares at Adam.

"Uh, who said you need to get into this?" Sebastian drawled, rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you, Smythe." Derek snapped turning to flick off Sebastian.

"God we used to have this fight all the time." Sebastian responded, any trace of nonchalance gone from his voice, replaced with anger.

"Guys come on, not now." Wes interjected, pleading.

"He'd never admit I existed; bad boy, big man on campus, gets all the girls, Derek turned GAY?" Sebastian snarked.

"Please." Wes whined.

"He was the same way, he was always 'run away – hit the road, don't commit' YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!" Julian pulled himself out of Adam's arm, prodding Logan's chest with his finger before Adam finally pulled him away from Logan.

"He's in denial." Sebastian and Julian both growled, trying to push at Logan and Derek only to have Wes and Adam hold them back.

"You gave an inch when I gave a mile." Sebastian, finally breaking out of Wes' hold, shoved Derek back to that he stumbled, Julian screaming "I GAVE A MILE!" to Logan covering up Derek's shriek of surprise.

"Gave a mile to who? Adam?" Logan shouted back, the meds he had taken earlier to placate him for the funeral wearing off.

"God why couldn't I be like Kurt? Why couldn't I have someone who LOVED ME AND WASN'T AFRAID OF HIS FEELINGS?" Julian cried.

"Oh that's nice, that's so nice! But you want love? Stop running away from me every time I try to love you! Stop going to Adam when I ask you to stop taking pills. Stop running to someone who feeds your addiction when you know that that's what's bringing you down!"

"You're one to talk about pills! At least I take the pills that help me! At least I don't break everything I touch because I'm afraid to get help!" Julian spat out.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU LISTENED TO ME AND JUST LOVED YOURSELF THE WAY I LOVED YOU, YOU WOULDN'T NEED TO ESCAPE ME." Logan launched himself at Julian only to be stopped by the noise of sobbing. Everyone stopped arguing and turned to see Blaine standing there, Kurt's handkerchief clutched in his hand, his eyes puffy and red with tears.

"You all said you'd be cool today, so please. For my sake." Blaine walked over to the group, "I can't believe he's gone." Blaine sniffled into the handkerchief before turning towards Logan. "I can't believe you're going. After everything…. California isn't going to solve your problems." Blaine turned to the rest of them. "I can't believe this family is breaking apart. I **need** you guys right now. The love of my life just _died_ and you only care about yourself. Kurt taught us how to love… I can't believe you disagree."

The eight of them stood there for a moment, letting Blaine's words wash over them.

"I can't believe this is goodbye." Blaine mumbled before breaking out into a fresh wave of tears. Julian pulls away from Adam and gathers Blaine up in a hug. "Come on. I'll take you home." With one last death glare over his shoulder, Julian put his arm around Blaine's shoulder and led him to the train station to go home.

* * *

"Don't fuck him up, Clavell." Logan growled before turning to leave, his eyes hardened.

"I don't think you have the right to care what happens to him." Adam called after Logan. Logan pretended not to hear. Adam was the next to leave, leaving Derek and Sebastian to stand awkwardly staring at each other while Wes wondered what happened with them all.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your bus." Derek held out his hand to Sebastian, not looking Sebastian in the eye. Sebastian stared at Derek's hand for a moment before sighing and taking it. "This doesn't change anything Seigerson."

"I know."

* * *

Wes watched as his closest friends; the people he grew up with, the people who learned about love and life together, and he wished he knew when it all went so wrong. And for not the first time since Kurt died, Wes let himself sink to the ground as he broke down in tears because he knew that this was most likely the end. And for the first time, Wes realized that he truly was alone. They all were.


End file.
